THE FIRST PLACE WE MEET
by ageha-davis
Summary: Cagalli mengunjungi sebuah Pulau tak Dikenal. Laut, Gua, dan Hutan yang Indah. Namun, bukan karena keindahan itu Cagalli berkunjung ke Pulau tersebut. Ia hanya berharap dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan kenangan yang tersimpan di Pulau tersebut.


**Disclaimer : Anime GS/GSD dibuat oleh BANDAI dan SUNRISE, sutradara Mitsuo Fukuda, penulis Chiaki Morosawa.**

**Summary : Cagalli mengunjungi sebuah Pulau tak Dikenal yang penuh Kenangan.** **Laut, Gua, dan Hutan yang Indah. Namun, bukan karena keindahan itu Cagalli berkunjung ke Pulau tersebut. Ia hanya berharap dapat bertemu sekali lagi dengan kenangan yang tersimpan dalam pulau tersebut.**

**Notes : Settingnya diambil setelah berakhirnya seri Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**THE FIRST PLACE WE MEET**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan nama Cagalli Yula Athha, seorang wanita yang menjadi Representatif Orb, di usianya yang belia. Oleh sebab statusnya tersebut, tentu tiada hari yang ia habiskan selain bergumul dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas kenegaraan, serta menghadiri rapat-rapat –yang mereka bilang- sangat penting demi kelangsungan pemerintahan Orb dan perdamaian dunia. Cagalli bukannya keberatan dengan tugas-tugas tersebut. Kematian sang ayah yang begitu mencintai Orb, tentu membuatnya sadar dan ingin menjadikan Orb sebagai sebuah negara yang diimpikan oleh setiap warga Orb. Tentu saja, negara yang bebas dari perang.

Bahkan setelah berakhirnya perang yang melibatkan Blue Cosmos, Koordinator, bahkan Natural seperti Shinn Asuka, tidak membuat Cagalli mengendurkan tenaganya untuk bersantai barang sejenak. Bahkan sebaliknya, ia malah makin menyibukkan dirinya dalam tugas-tugas pemerintahan untuk mencegah agar perang tidak terjadi lagi. Hal itu, menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Namun, penyebab lain mengapa ia menenggelamkan diri dalam pekerjaannnya merupakan penyebab yang selalu tidak ingin Cagalli akui. Cagalli menjadi sesosok orang yang gila kerja sejak ia meninggalkan PLANT dan kembali ke Orb. Atau bisa juga dikatakan sejak ia memutuskan untuk menanggalkan cincin itu. Cincin pemberian Athrun.

Namun, meski begitu Cagalli tetaplah manusia. Tentu semangat kerjanya yang berlebihan dapat pula membuatnya merasakan kelelahan yang sangat yang berdampak pada kesehatannya. Bukan sebuah penyakit yang serius, hanya saja oleh sebab cagalli beberapa kali pingsan pada saat diadakannya pertemuan penting, menyebabkan banyak petinggi Orb yang menyarankannya untuk berlibur sementara waktu. Cagalli tentu tidak dapat menolak lagi manakala saran tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah paksaan. Ia pun memutuskan berlibur ke tempat ini. Pulau tak dikenal yang menjadi sebuah pulau yang penuh kenangan. Laut, Gua, dan Hutan. Tidak dapat disangkal lagi kalau Pulau tersebut memiliki pemandangan alam yang indah. Namun, bukan karena keindahan itu Cagalli berkunjung ke Pulau ini. Tapi karena kenangan yang tersimpan di pulau inilah yang menyebabkan ia memilih tempat ini. Pulau ini, Pulau tempat pertama ia bertemu dengannya. Dengan seorang Athrun Zala.

Cagalli berjalan mengitari pulau tak dikenal tersebut. Mencoba untuk mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang tersimpan di pulau tersebut. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di dalam Gua itu. Gua tempat ia bermalam dengan Athrun dulu. Cagalli mengamati tiap sudut Gua yang memberikan kenyamanan tiap kali ia menyentuh dindingnya. Cagalli baru ingat, hari ini adalah tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal dimana ia terdampar di Pulau ini. Meski bulannya berbeda, tanggal ini merupakan tanggal dimana ia bertemu dengan Athrun untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan tidak sadar ia menyunggingkan seutas senyum di bibirnya. Yang Cagalli tahu selanjutnya adalah, ia telah terhanyut dalam kenangannya di pulau tersebut, hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan...

"Cagalli..."

"A..."

"Sudah kuduga suatu saat kau akan kemari!" Ucap _Sosok_ tersebut seraya memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya.

Cagalli tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan_nya_ hari ini. Karena itu, Cagalli hanya bisa terpaku saat ia melihat _sosoknya_ di depan Cagalli dengan senyum khasnya yang telah lama ia rindukan itu. Saat kesadarannya mulai pulih, Cagalli pun memanggil nama _sosok _tersebut

"Ath...thrun" Ucap Cagalli. Panggilan Cagalli begitu lirihnya hingga suara tersebut lebih mirip seperti gumaman yang ditujukan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Cagalli memang belum pulih dari rasa _Shock_nya.

"Athrun?..."

Sosok Athrun masih tersenyum di depan Cagalli. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Cagalli merasa bahwa ia sedang berkhayal.

.

.

.

**3 Minggu Sebelumnya, PLANT Junius Seven**

14 Februari. Sebuah tanggal yang tak kan terlupakan. Saat ini, pada tanggal tersebut, Athrun berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Lenore Zala adalah nama yang tercantum dalam papan nisan makam tersebut. Nama Ibu Athrun, tentu saja.

14 Februari merupakan tanggal terjadinya peristiwa yang kemudian dikenal dengan sebutan _Bloody Valentine Tragedy_. Tanggal yang menyebabkan terenggutnya keberadaan Ibu Athrun tersebut untuk selamanya. Peristiwa tersebut sudah lama berlalu. Namun, tiap tanggal itu datang, Athrun tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke makam ini. Seperti hari ini...

Pagi hari setelah bangun dari tidurnya, Athrun langsung beranjak untuk segera menuju makam ibunya. Namun, pagi itu sebelum Athrun pergi, Meyrin Hawke sempat memberikan coklat valentine dengan muka yang memerah kepada Athrun. Athrun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum formalitas. Meyrin tidak tahu bahwa Athrun, tidak pernah merayakan hari valentine. Samar-samar, sepertinya Athrun tahu bahwa Meyrin menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Namun, rasa balas budi yang bersarang di hatinya membuatnya tidak dapat menolak dengan tegas perasaan gadis itu begitu saja. Bahkan, untuk sekedar menolak kehadirannya saja Athrun tidak bisa. Toh, belum tentu juga perkiraan Athrun tersebut benar.

Athrun tidak ingat, berapa lama waktu yang telah terlewatkan sejak berakhirnya perang yang menewaskan Dullindal, Rey za Burrel, dan orang-orang yang menjadi korban akibat keegoisan perang tersebut. Yang Athrun tahu, tiba-tiba kalender sudah menunjukkan angka 14. Karena itu, disinilah ia sekarang.

Athrun memang memutuskan tinggal di PLANT semenjak berakhirnya perang tersebut. Namun, Athrun selalu merasa tidak tenang meski ia telah kembali ke tempat ia berasal tersebut. Bukan karena kemungkinan akan adanya perang lagi. Dunia sudah dapat dikatakan damai dan mulai membaik sejak peristiwa tersebut. Lagipula, dengan adanya Lacus dan Kira di PLANT, memangnya siapa orang yang dengan bodohnya berani mempengaruhi militer ZAFT lagi? Setidaknya, tidak ketika perjanjian damai telah disetujui dan ditandatangani oleh negara-negara yang terlibat perang. Namun, bahkan kedamaian di PLANT tersebut tidak dapat membantu menenangkan perasaan Athrun. Karena sumber kegelisahannya berasal dari negara yang berbeda.

Orb. Tempat dimana para Natural berada. Negara yang dipimpin oleh seorang Representatif wanita. Negara tempat_nya_ berada. _Dia_ seorang natural. _Dia_ seorang Representatif Orb. _Dia_ seorang pemberani yang juga membenci perang. _Dia_ seorang Wanita. _Dia_ Cagalli Yula Athha. Dan tentu saja, dia telah menjadi sumber utama kegelisahannya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di PLANT. Bahkan hingga sekarang ia berada di depan makam ibunya pun, kegelisahannya tidak juga hilang.

"Apa keputusanku salah, Ibu..." ucap Athrun seraya memegang nisan makam Ibunya.

.

.

.

**Saat ini, Pulau tak Dikenal**

Cagalli duduk di dalam Gua di Pulau yang ia kunjungi untuk liburannya tersebut. Lututnya tertekuk. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling lututnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Disebelahnya, Athrun duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gua. Kaki kanannya ia julurkan lurus ke depan, sedangkan kaki kirinya ia tekuk. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang bersuara. Hening melingkupi keadaan sekitar mereka. Bukannya mereka tidak ingin saling berbicara, mereka hanya menikmati keheningan ini. Saling merasakan keberadaan masing-masing meski tanpa menatap maupun mendengar suaranya. Hingga akhirnya, Athrun angkat bicara, "Kupikir, kau tidak akan pernah datang..."

"Apa?"

Athrun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan percakapan. "Aku, selalu datang ke tempat ini setiap bulan ditanggal yang sama. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menemukanmu sekalipun. Kupikir, kau benar-benar sudah lupa. "

"Maaf..."

Hening kembali melingkupi keadaan sekitar mereka. Rasanya waktu seakan berhenti. Dan sejujurnya, mungkin mereka memang mengharapkan waktu berhenti saat itu. Saat mulai merasa puas dengan keheningan tersebut, lagi-lagi Athrun memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Cagalli, aku... memutuskan untuk tinggal di Orb."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

**2 Minggu Sebelumnya, PLANT **

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Athrun?" tanya Lacus ramah

"Yah, bukan pembicaraan yang penting sih, tapi kupikir aku ingin menyampaikan hal ini kepada kalian sebelum aku pergi."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, pergi kemana?" tanya Shinn dengan wajah bingung.

Saat itu Shin, Luna, Kira, Lacus, Meyrin dan Athrun sedang berada di sebuah Cafe untuk makan siang. Saat itulah Athrun merasa kalau itu waktu yang tepat untuknya mengutarakan keputusannya pada teman-temannya tersebut.

"Orb. Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi pasukan Militer Orb."

"Ya-yang benar saja..." teriak Shinn terkejut.

Kira yang mendengar perkataan Athrun hanya tersenyum lalu berkata, "Jaga _dia_ ya, Athrun..."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjaga_nya_ dengan baik."

"Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi jika kau menyakiti_nya_." Lanjut Kira.

Athrun hanya mendungus kesal mendengar pernyataan tersebut, lalu berkata "Kau itu, benar-benar _Sister Complex_ ya, Kira"

Kira dan Lacus hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataan Athrun.

"Ap-apa kau yakin, Athrun?" tanya Meyrin, mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini sebelumnya, Meyrin."

Shinn yang dari tadi sudah terlihat geram, mulai menyela pembicaraan. "Apa kau bodoh Athrun? Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan diangkat menjadi salah satu dari petinggi ZAFT? Kau ingin melepaskan jabatan itu begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Kurasa aku tidak akan menyesal."

Shinn meendungus kesal melihat keteguhan Athrun tersebut.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Luna

"Mungkin, sekitar dua minggu lagi. Setelah urusanku disini selesai, aku akan segera berangkat ke Orb." Jawab Athrun. "Ah, maaf, sepertinya aku harus duluan. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Lanjut Athrun seraya berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut setelah melihat jam tangannya.

Sebelum Athrun melangkah lebih jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul, Athrun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dan berbalik menatap Shinn.

"Shinn, apa kau ingat, dulu saat aku masih menjadi Alex Dino kau pernah berkata, sebenarnya untuk apa aku berada di Orb kan? Saat itu aku memang masih bimbang karena belum menemukan jawabannya. Karena itulah aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah benar-benar yakin akan jawabanku.

Aku, berada di Orb untuk melindungiorang yang harus kulindungi. Bukan karena janjiku kepadanya dulu, tapi karena aku memang benar-benar ingin melindungi_nya_." Ucap Athrun penuh keyakinan.

Athrun pun melangkah keluar dari dari Cafe tersebut. Namun tiba-tiba Meyrin memanggil Athrun, membuatnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu luar Cafe.

"Jangan Pergi, Athrun." Ucap Meyrin memohon.

"Maaf Meyrin, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun aku harus mengejar kebahagianku sendiri kan?" Ucap Atrun seraya tersenyum, dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Meyrin yang terduduk di depan pintu Cafe tersebut.

.

.

.

**Saat ini, Pulau tak Dikenal**

"Apa?" sepertinya Cagalli tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Athrun sebelumnya.

"Tadinya kupikir aku baru akan akan kembali ke Orb jika kau memintaku atau jika kita bertemu di tempat ini. Karena dengan begitu, aku akan tahu kalau kau setidaknya masih memikirkanku. Namun kunjunganku ke makam Ibuku telah membuatku merubah keputusanku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Athrun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sepertinya ibuku menyukaimu. Keputusanku tinggal di Orb menjadi benar-benar bulat setelah aku mengunjungi makam ibuku. Mungki beliau yang mempengaruhiku." Ucap Athrun seraya tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa? Kau sepertinya tidak senang." Lanjut Athrun.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja...jika sekali lagi kau meninggalkanku seperti waktu itu, aku tidak yakin aku dapat bertahan."

Raut wajah Athrun mulai berubah. Tergambar kesedihan dan penyesalan diwajahnya, dan juga rasa bersalah.

Athrun menghela napas sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan percakapan. "Aku tahu aku salah waktu itu, meninggalkanmu demi PLANT adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, yang bahkan membuatku tidak berani datang menemuimu.

Cagalli, aku...sudah tiba di Orb sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun aku belum berani menampakkan diri dihadapanmu, sampai kita akhirnya bertemu. Sekarang. Salah satu hal yang menahanku hingga baru sekarang aku datang juga karena kesalahanku waktu itu.

Aku tahu kau begitu sakit hati dan kecewa karena kebodohanku saat itu. Tapi, jangan berpikir kalau hanya kau yang mengalami trauma karena hal tersebut, sebab aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bukankah kau pernah berkata ingin menjalani hubungan ini secara perlahan sebelum kau pulang ke Orb waktu itu? Karena itulah aku datang sekarang untuk mencoba memperbaiki hubungan ini secara perlahan."

"Athrun..."

"Kau mau mencoba mempercayaiku lagi?" tanya Athrun.

Cagalli tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berkata "Bukankah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mulai memperbaiki semuanya? Ini, tempat dimana kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya kan?"

"Kau benar."

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening sejenak, hingga kali ini Cagalli yang mencoba untuk memecah keheningan tesebut.

"Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk tinggal di Orb?"

"Karena sepertinya, aku tertarik dengan seragam Orb." Jawab Atrun.

"Hah?" Cagalli mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Athrun tersebut.

"Yah, seragam ZAFT memang menggiurkan, apalagi aku ditawari untuk memakai _Seragam Hitam Putih ZAFT_ lengkap dengan aksesorisnya. Tapi sepertinya, seragam biru putih milik Militer Orb lebih cocok untukku."

"Seriuslah Athrun!"

"Aku serius. Karena dengan memakai seragam itu, Aku bisa menjaga dan melindungi Orb, yang berarti aku harus menjaga dan melindungi Representatif Orb yang merupakan simbol dari negara Orb. Bukan begitu?"

"A-aku tidak butuh kau lindungi." Ucap Cagalli dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menutupi perubahan raut wajahnya tersebut. Athrun hanya tertawa ringan melihat tingkahnya tersebut.

"Cagalli aku...boleh menciummu?"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

SELESAI

**A/N**

**Huwaa,,,, Akhirnya saya membuat cerita yang maksa banget gini...**

**Beberapa hari ini, saya baru sadar kalau di Ending Gundam Seed Destiny Final Plus (klo nggak salah), secara implisit menunjukkan bahwa pada akhirnya Athrun kembali ke Orb. Soalnya disana pas adegan Athrun naek lift sama2 kira & Shinn, trus keluar dari Lift, Kira pelukan ma Lacus yang kaya'nya dah jadi petinggi ZAFT or PLANT gitulah...nah, di situ saya baru sadar kalau ternyata, seragam yang dipake Athrun adalah seragam militer Orb... **

**Hahh...setelah sekian lama, entah kenapa baru sadar sekarang...tapi ternyata, Bandai/Sunrise tidak sejahat yang saya kira...hehehe**

**O ya, saya minta maaf jika ada yang salah dengan tulisan ini, Atau jika tulisan ini kurang memuaskan pembaca sekalian... **

**Yah, dari pada bosen dengan ocehan saya,,,silakan me-review tulisan saya...**

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
